AestheticGamer aka Dusk Golem
Ryan "AestheticGamer" Stanford, a.k.a. DuskGolem, is an American YouTuber who primarily focuses on video game walkthroughs. His AestheticGamer identity comes from his love of finding great artistic styles in the games he plays. Games Played: *''Corpse Party: Blood Covered'' *''Fatal Frame'' series: **''Fatal Frame'' **''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' **''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented'' **''Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen'' (a.k.a. Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse) *''Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon'' *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' *''Left 4 Dead 2'' *''Mad Father'' *''Nanashi no Game'' (a.k.a. The Nameless Game) *''Siren: Blood Curse'' Quotes Recurring *"Hey, everyone!" **raspberry* from Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon *''first encountering the ghostly arm entities in the train station bathrooms; as he finally notices them'' "Eh… Oh what the—?!" *''the arms reach out to attack him'' "Back, you f**king arms!" *''heads back into a segment with extremely-fragile flooring'' "I almost forgot about that!" *''the sky overhead quickly turns from night to day'' "Daylight!" *"…Chicken…Man…?" from Left 4 Dead 2 Custom Survival Map: McDonald's *"Holdin' out McDonald's! Coach is happy." *'Megaman765 (as Coach)': w/ GameBroAdvanced; standing in front of the counter Hello? Hello? Anybody there? Ding-dong? Jason "GameBroAdvanced" (as Nick): behind the counter Yes! Hello, welcome to McDonald's! How many I help you? Megaman765 (as Coach): Yeah, um… Uhhhh… GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): his golf club at him—twice—without actually hitting him Sometime today, buddy! Megaman765 (as Coach): Uh—''third time, Nick's golf club actually hits Coach.—''Ow! Coach: Oh—excuse me?! EXCUSE ME?!?! Megaman765 (as Coach): up laughing GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): few seconds later; still annoyed That's what you get, for—you take way too, damn long! shoots Nick with his shotgun. Nick: Damn! GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): Megaman765 Oh, f**k you! Nick: Coach …You suck at shooting. *'Megaman765 (as Coach)': Ryan accidentally shoots him Ow, watch your shots! Ryan "AestheticGamer" (as Ellis): Well … Sor-ry! You're in the way, fatty! up laughing No I'm jus' kidding…! Megaman765 (as Coach): he and GameBroAdvanced stop laughing from Ryan's remark Bitch! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): I know. Megaman765 (as Coach): Ryan You're a little asshole! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): laughing I'm sorry…! Custom Survival Map: The Final Cut *'Jason "GameBroAdvanced" (as Nick)': a movie poster stand Hey, look, guys! We're famous! Ryan "AestheticGamer" (as Ellis): [looks to see the poster for The Final Cut'']'' Oh, you're right! There's a movie based on what's about to happen in our actual lives! GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): Yeah! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): Wow, that's pretty mind-f**king. *''["playing"'' Ring Around the Rosie with a Tank to distract it] "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of f**k…!" *'GameBroAdvanced (as Nick)': I swear … if I get pounced by a Hunter… pounced by a Hunter Oh, speak of the devil! AestheticGamer (as Ellis): the Hunter off Oh, speaking of the devil! chuckles GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): Ow. *''saving Mangame from the Tank; moves to revive them…'' "Now I'm healing Mangame—''a Charger rams into him and starts pounding Ryan—Oh, ''f**k! A Charger?!" *''things get seriously chaotic in the stairway, including a Tank'' "This is just a frenzy of fun!" *'GameBroAdvanced (as Nick)': [realizing that there are two Tanks running rampent in the stairway] Wha—there're two Tanks?!?! AestheticGamer(as Ellis): There are two Tanks! … GameBroAdvanced (as Nick): TWO Tanks! Waah! … Man, we were f**ked when that happened! Custom Campaign: Questionable Ethics *'Ryan "AestheticGamer" (as Coach)': Where are all these Special Infected coming from? Jacob "Lefty/ThatOneLefty" (as Ellis): Well, you see, when a mommy—when a mommy zombie and a— AestheticGamer: him, laughing Shut up, Jacob! *'AestheticGamer (as Coach)': knocking down a painting to find a Tank on the other side What the f**k?! Ahhh! away, limping and wimpering, as the Tank busts through and pursues him (Coach: I'm gonna—oh, shit! Back it up!) Shane "Robot Randy" (as Rochelle): Jason—no, Ryan—what'd you do? Tank follows and incapacitates Ryan, and proceeds to attack the others. Ryan, what did you do?! AestheticGamer (as Coach): weakly from the scare You guys shoulda seen it…! Robot Randy (as Rochelle): Was he—Was he hiding behind a painting or something? AestheticGamer (as Coach): Yes, he was! *'AestheticGamer (as Coach)': the second stage's first elevator; when the game lags and drops Ryan over the pit surrounding the elevator What the f**k?! lets out a brief death rattle before actually dying from the impact. What?!?! Jason "GameBroAdvanced" (as Nick): realizing Ryan, what the—hell happened?! *"These are so scary! … This is scary as f**k!" *"Okay, I'm ready to face a Tank or two! Or three, maybe, if the game really hates us now…" *'AestheticGamer (as Coach)': There seems to be a lot of Special Infected coming… if on cue, the Tank music plays. AestheticGamer (as Coach): disbelief Really…?! *''from a Witch'' "No no no, you're not gettin' me, you f**kin' bitch!" *"What the hell—?! Guys! This door was a trap! ['''GameBroAdvanced (as Nick)': Oh, shit!]'' This door was a f**king trap!" *"I have the worst luck w/ Witches in this map!" from Nanashi no Game/The Nameless Game *"Hey, who saw that coming? 'cause I'' sure didn't!" *[an enemy suddenly—''very suddenly—starts moving toward him; startled] "AH! uh,—I—I can't move! Oh, yes I can; I'm not ready for this!" *"He's actually running at us!" External links/See also *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGB_qPE0VIk Fan-made video of made from some of AestheticGamer's Left 4 Dead 2 multiplayer videos] Category:Users Category:Videos by Category:Gaming Category:Video games